Two hearts beat as one
by potter ringer
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been married for a year but when a fatal accident occurs will things turn out ok.
1. Chapter 1

Two hearts beat as one Disclaimer: Idon't own Harry Potter.

For anyone who is reading Decisions I'm sorry for not updating No ideas come to mind.

Chapter 1: The danger of anniversaries.

Two years ago two soles were bonded by marriage and this bond grew stronger every second spent together. This story is about to show you the true meaning of 'what doesn't kill you makes you sronger'

Hermione had missed the muggle world so much that her husband made their anniversary in a simple restaurant name 'manger et sourire'  
Hermione had turned up dressed in a stunning blue strapless dress,her hair draped over her shoulders. Sighing happily Fred helped her to sit down as a waitor was called over. Realising Fred didn't have a clue about this she ordered the meal and soon they were happily chatting and eating. A few hours later they stumbled out of the restaurant being a bit tipsy of the wine they had been drinking all night now. Fred who seemed most affected shouted a statement that made His wife laugh "lets get married!" "we are already married" she cried,shaking her head. They were nearing the roads now so they trid to calm down theri laughter. Unfortunatelly Fred didn't have much experiene with muggle cars so he stepped out ont the road as a car came zooming down towards him.

Darkness!

This is short I know but I wasn't sure about this story so gave it ago any thing you have to say please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Silent sobs shook her frame as he sat by the hospital bed waiting for her husband to wake up. Waiting, It was a nightmare. He may never wake up and all you can do is wait. The crash had been horrible; it had broke and cracked a few ribs, broken his left leg,sprained his hand and not to mention the gaping wound to his head which had caused the coma like state he was in,that and blood loss. Hermione had been distraught when the car had hit Fred sending him flying off over the top of the car,arms flailing about as he did so. After that it was a blur of panic and sound. When she came to her senses she was sitting next to him. Sighing, she picked up a cold,pale hand and absently stroked it with her thumb in a loving way that Fred liked so much. Now her mind was muddled up,she didn't know if she would cope if she lost him. Unintentionally she broke into heaving sobs as tears rolled down her cheek. She barely noticed when the door slowly creaked open to reveal George, Fred's twin. His eyes were puffy and red. Clearly he had been crying. Now as he looked at the form of his brother he broke into a fresh string of tears. They cried together for a few minuites until George turned to face her " This is your fault, if you hadn't insisted on that stinking muggle place NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He was screaming now, anger boiling his blood. She opened her mouth to reply but never got the chance. A balled fist came crashing into the side of his jaw sending him flying back into the wall, Fred glaring at him with eyes of pure steel. He was awake now.

I know this is short again and I'm sorry but enjoy while you can( reviews would b nice but i'm not forcing you)  
xxxPennyxxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would melt on the spot.

Chapter:

George looked up shocked at what had just happened. Fred ,his own twin had hit him. he could already feel a bruse on the side of his jaw. Man how it hurt. Fred was still glaring daggers at him for being so mean to his wife but he had only spoke the truth " George how could you I insisted on taking her there, I got and drunk walked in front of the metal thingy mabob. Not you not Hermione me! So stop all this nonsense" Fred's posture suddenly changed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He fell onto the floor, his body convulsing all over. Paniking himself George looked for someone to help. H the recognised one of the doctors " OY COMMON" ( just for you Alice,wink wink) the doctor came running in as other people ushered a protesting George and Hermione out. The stood in complete silence " I'm sorry Hermione..." George started but was cut off by Hermione " I knowI would have done the same if it were my brother" Now that the air was clear they could concentrate on Fred.  
Half an hour later Dr Common came calmly out and walked up to them. Before they coud ask anything he began " It's not good news Mr Weasley seems to have hit his head pretty hard and that could result in brain damage or even death. Also He would need a lung transplant for him to even think of survivng. You can fill out the forms in a little while. Any questions?" he recieved no reply as they were already in Freds room weaping their hearts out. He might die.

Don't kill me plz Penny xxx 


End file.
